Surfing contests (meets) now occur in many portions of the world. Furthermore, even in the absence of contests, surfboarding is often conducted in remote areas. Surfers have had substantial problems in shipping their boards to the location where a contest or other surfing is to occur. The boards must often be carried on airplanes, where they may be crammed in with luggage, and where the boards, including the skeg portions of the boards, may be damaged. There exists, therefore, a distinct need for an improved surfboard-shipping bag which will reduce or minimize the danger that the board will be damaged during shipping.
Once the boards and bags arrive at a beach, which may be in a remote area, there is a need for a ground pad or ground cover on which the surfer, the surfer's spouse or children may rest during portions of the long days while a contest or other surfing is going on.
There is also a need for a tent which can be employed either during the day--to guard the surfer's infants (or other children) from sun--or during the night to protect against cold and wet and save the expense of a motel (or hotel) bill even if the beach is located sufficiently close to a motel that one could be utilized.